


Devil May Care

by 0positiv



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Because can you just imagine the two of them in the same room?, Never leave them alone unsupervised, either of them xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0positiv/pseuds/0positiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little fic but after I finished watching the first series of Lucifer I just couldn't resist throwing him and Amanda together and seeing what will happen ;)<br/>(Second chapter because Maze and Methos demanded they needed one, too xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My, my, who have we here...I love what you did with your hair! And that dress...superb. Though I must say it would look better on my bedroom floor.“

Draping bare arms over his shoulders Amanda leaned forward to at the same time peck him on the lips and afford him a clear view of the fact that she was not wearing very much underneath.

“You say the nicest things, Lucy darling. But I fear that I have no time for fun on this trip. At least not _that_ kind of fun. I am, as it were, merely passing through and looking for a back door out of here? ”

If possible the grin on Lucifer's face got even larger. Around them the club was packed to bursting.

“Oh, were you causing mischief? I did think that recent diamond heist had your beautiful handwriting all over it. But then, I also thought you were in Rio with husband number...how many have it been now?”

She made an elegant shooing motion with her hand. “Oh, who's counting them any longer? But he did buy me the most stunning necklace. And I am sure he'll be rather mad when he realises that. He really should be more careful with his credit cards.”

Laughing he twirled her into a little dip before pulling her towards the dance floor. He'd be dammed if he allowed her to just slip away so easily. Amanda didn't come visit nearly often enough, he missed the excitement that usually followed in her wake.

“Ah, you truly are a woman after my own heart. So, who should I grant you sanctuary from at my club? Your enraged husband? The police? Or maybe someone carrying around a big sword?”

He steered her through the dancers and towards the stairway and the elevator to his rooms above with an arm low around her waist and very well aware that they were drawing every eye in the vicinity.

Looking her up and down appreciatively again he added: “And where might you be keeping your arsenal tonight, I wonder?”

She swatted his arm lightly with her clutch before ascending the stairs.

“I was in a bit of a hurry, and there really is no way to store a sword in a cocktail dress.”

Watching the clinging fabric move over her body as he followed her upstairs he replied distractedly: “Oh, I can very clearly see your point.”

As the elevator doors opened to his apartment he waved her inside grandiosely with a little bow.

“Mi casa es su casa, mi alcohol es su alcohol and of course there's always the pool and the bed...”

Amanda made a slow circle of the rooms, like a cat in unfamiliar territory. She brushed soft fingers over the assorted valuables, clearly tempted by some of them.

“I always knew you had style, Lucy, and this place is magnificent. The view alone must cost you a pretty penny. But, and I really don't want to be ungrateful for your hospitality, this is not the back door. Everyone down there saw us come up here, so unless you have a parachute stored somewhere here how am I supposed to slip away now?”

He handed her a drink as he joined her on the balcony.

“No parachute, I fear, no rope for abseiling either. It seems you're stuck with me.”

Their cheeky smiles matched each other eerily well.

“There are far worse people to be stuck with but do you really want to sit around and wait for my little bit of trouble to follow me here? I don't think bullet holes would improve the décor.”

A languid shrug was his only reply as he emptied his glass and started pulling off his tie.

“I don't know about you but I thought I'd rather take a dip in the pool instead of standing around here. Are you coming?”

Amanda watched his naked back with as much open appreciation as he had shown here before then left her empty glass on a conveniently placed table to step out of her shoes and dress just as he lowered himself into the water. She had always been so terribly bad at resisting temptation...

And of course as soon as they were finally starting to enjoy themselves a grumpy looking blonde with a gun and badge stomped up to the pool and glared at them. Or, rather, at Lucifer, Amanda corrected her first thought.

“I have been trying to reach you for an hour, Lucifer! I thought you were in trouble!”

He spread his arms to show her he was far from in trouble. The smile he gave her was radiant and full of honest amusement at their situation. It made Amanda think that this was not the first time the policewoman had walked in on him _in flagranti._

“Detective! Come join us, the more the merrier.”

As the glaring intensified Amanda decided it was about time to leave before the detective decided to stop being mad at Lucy and started wondering who his guest might be.

“I'll catch you next time I'm in town, darling.”

She nipped at his ear and let her hand wander south for a second to make sure he'd look forward to next time before gliding over to the steps and climbing out of the water, stark naked and completely unselfconscious about it.

As she had intended the detective looked tactfully away, modern people and their sensibilities were so predictable, and Amanda grabbed her clothes, winked at Lucifer, and sauntered provocatively towards the elevator.

As the doors started closing the policewoman seemed to have finally realised that she recognized Lucifer's guest because she whirled around, all modern sensibilities suddenly forgotten, and shouted after her: “Hey, wait, do I know you? I need to talk to you!”

Amanda smiled and waved at her through the quickly closing doors before the elevator started moving. Then she quickly wiggled back into her dress, not an easy feat while wet but she just managed before the elevator reached the club level. Just as she sauntered out the door and into a convenient cab that had just disgorged its passengers in front of the club she saw two police cars come around the corner.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, second chapter, because Methos and Maze decided they wanted their own story xD

“Could I get another beer, please?”

Mazikeen turned towards the guy who had been sitting at the end of the bar for most of the night, ordering one beer after the other, without any obvious effect.

“Already? You're a fast drinker. And a handsome one, you should really lose that sweater though...”

She smiled at him and leaned forward across the bar as she pushed the cold bottle towards him.

“I'm sure you'd look much better without it.”

The man gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged.

“Nah, I'm not much to look at, compared to all the other eye-candy you have milling around here. I am surprised the bouncer even let me in. Might have just been because it was so early...not so many people in here then.”

He looked around the club again and seemed slightly taken aback to find it nearly bursting at the seams with LA's youth and beauty.

“Huh, when did they all get here? Seems I wasn't really paying attention.”

Maze thought he seemed more disturbed by that fact than any young human man she had met so far would be. They all seemed pretty self-absorbed and unaware of anyone else to her.

She debated whether to ask him what had him drowning himself in beer and not even sparing a glance at all the hot girls and guys around him or whether to just go back to serving the other patrons. Dr. Linda said she needed to become part of these humans more, make friends...

“So, why are you here?” To his blank look she added: “I mean, you're not here for the reasons guys usually are here: Sex and to be admired. So why are you here?”

He sighed and took a sip from his beer.

“Because it was the first place serving alcohol I happened across, I guess? And I was in desperate need of a beer...or several.”

He sent another sheepish grin her way.

Maze poured a vodka for the male Russian model a few bar stools over then returned to the English sweater guy.

“So, why were you in desperate need of a beer? Usually I hear stories of a broken heart, especially if I tell people to shut up about their stupid troubles. But I don't think you've quite got that look in your eyes. They usually look much more pathetic and dim-witted.”

That earned her a surprisingly genuine and charming laugh that even reached his eyes.

“Oh, I like you, my dear. You're not one to mince your words, are you?”

She shrugged and poured herself a Bourbon.

“No, I'm not. Why should I? I don't care what any of them think of me. And you are trying to avoid answering my question.”

He started playing with the bottle in front of him then, clearly wondering if he should tell her or not. Finally he sighed again and raised his eyes back up to meet hers.

“Why the hell not? I have a friend, a very stubborn, very young and stupidly heroic friend, who happens to again and again get himself into dangerous and completely avoidable situations because of his boy scout morals. And instead of sitting around at home worrying about him I decided to take a vacation, see if I can't get some distance and kick this annoying habit of coming to his rescue at great risk to my own head.”

Maze found herself nodding along to his story. This sounded terribly familiar, apart from the boy scout morals, of course.

“I see you're familiar with that kind of friends”, he asked.

“Oh yes, I am very familiar. My boss, he's not the boy scout kind obviously, but he has ...changed lately. He's suddenly protecting people and helping them and doing _good_.”

She sounded so disgusted at that last word that it made the man lift an eyebrow at her.

“He never used to do good, quite the opposite. He enjoyed punishing people, hurting them, it was what he lived for. But then he met this _woman_ and suddenly he's not the man I know. And he's suddenly much more vulnerable. But does that stop him from putting himself in danger? No, of course not, he just jumps in front of loaded guns and hopes I'll be there to save his ass.”

She downed her glass and immediately refilled it. This time, she saw, it was her new friend's turn to nod knowingly.

“Yes, that's just it! They expect _us_ to be there to catch them when they fall down from that stupid tight rope they're running around on to rescue some damsel in distress! They never listen to any advice and then if everything goes pear-shaped it's suddenly my fault!”

Maze pointed at him approvingly with the bottle of Bourbon before refilling her glass again.  
“Oh yes, we're only their friends if they need us for something and as soon as we tell them they are wrong we're suddenly their enemies until they find that they need us to get them out of a tough spot at which point it's all ' _I always know that I can rely on you, Maze_ ' and ' _I know you'd never let anything happen to me, Maze_ '. Well, I say we should let them fall next time so they won't take us for granted again.”

The smile on her new friend's face grew positively impish.

“Oh, you have such a very good point there. But should we really stop at doing nothing? I think we deserve some payback. I think we should have a good long talk, my dear. What's your name again? I'm Ben, by the way.”

 


End file.
